Tan alto en el aire
by NymeriaDirewolf
Summary: En algún momento de tu vida tendrás que elegir, elegir entre seguir el camino que otros te delimitaron o elegir el tuyo propio, aún cuando éste no siempre signifique hacer lo correcto. EspañaxNyoAustria. Todos humanos. Pésimo summary, esto definitivamente no es lo mío.
1. Instantes

I

_Instantes_

_Porque la vida son instantes _  
_que se cruzan en el tiempo, _  
_la locura más brillante _  
_puede estar ocurriendo,_  
_porque dándole la vuelta _  
_al peor de los momentos _  
_abriremos nuevas puertas _  
_que nos lleven hasta el cielo._

.

¿Cómo comenzar de nuevo? Muchas veces la respuesta está en la perseverancia, en el tratar de vivir día a día con lo sucedido, pero ese no fue su caso, no, él la encontró en el lugar menos indicado, el más peligroso. Cuando Francis lo sorprendió absorto en las ruedas de su motocicleta, no supo que hacer, pero él le dio la respuesta.

—Anda sube. No hay nada mejor.

Y no lo había.

La adrenalina que sintió la primera vez que la montó, lo recuerda como si hubiera sido apenas unas horas. La sensación de libertad lo abrazó en el acto, pero su corazón, aunque sobrecogido, ansiaba más y más. Sólo el olor a caucho quemado le ayudó a olvidar, dejar atrás lo que había perdido. El dolor se disipó en el aire como simple humo. Y aunque todo lo perdió, ya no se sentía tan solo. Pero, aún así, seguía estando él... solo en la penumbra.

...

Al abrir los ojos, lo único que vislumbró fue oscuridad. Se desperezó entre bostezo y bostezo. Caminó casi a ciegas hasta la puerta del baño, aún era muy de mañana, la habitación se encontraba en penumbras y se había olvidado de encender la lámpara del mueble al costado de su cama. Se duchó, después se dirigió a su guardarropa, tomó su uniforme -compuesto por una sencilla camisa blanca y una falda azul a cuadros- para a continuación peinar dedicadamente su cabello, una melena castaña, larga y lacia, cada uno de sus cabellos se doblegó a las cerdas del cepillo, todos a excepción de su rulo testarudo, que como siempre se negaba a ser dominado.

— ¡Sophia, Emma está aquí!

— ¡Enseguida bajo!

Se miró a espejo de cuerpo entero y con un gesto de satisfacción se encaminó escaleras a bajo lo más rápido que pudo. Al pasar por la estancia, notó que el piano de cola tenía levantado la tapa que habían colocado para combatir el polvo que invadía irremediablemente las teclas. Su padre debió haber olvidado cerrarla. Acarició suavemente las teclas conforme avanzaba a su lado y al llegar al final del teclado cerró el protector.

Como su madre había dicho, Emma ya había llegado y la esperaba en la cocina.

— ¿Lista para irnos, Emma?—saludó la austriaca.

—Lista—sonrió la aludida

— ¡Padre, ya es hora!—llamó ella.

— ¡Bajo en un minuto!—contestó el aludido. Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados bajando la escalera y su padre estuvo junto a ella en un santiamén—. Vamos chicas, no queremos llegar tarde, ¿o sí?

Sophia se despidió de su madre y salieron. El día se le antojaba delicioso. Era una mañana fresca y corría una brisa suave que apenas alborotaba sus cabellos; el sol no parecía quemar tanto mientras caminaban por la acera, pues las nubes dispersas lo ocultaban de vez cuando.

Subieron al coche y se pusieron en camino. A pesar de ser temprano, el tráfico estaba tan acentuado que como si fuera. Barcelona. Siempre rápida. Nunca sabías con que te ibas a encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina. Era cargante tener que soportar la monotonía que se experimenta al estar atrapado en el revoltijo de autos durante la hora pico. Emma se encontraba en el asiento trasero y ella en el de copiloto por lo que no podía entretenerse mutuamente y no iban a hablar a lengua suelta frente a su padre, Emma de una u otra forma terminaba hablando de muchachos.

Sintiéndose atrapada, bajó la ventana y recargó el mentón con la vista hacia abajo, en el pavimento gris oscuro. Se movían lenta y abrumadoramente, apenas y avanzaban. Parece que llegarían tarde al colegio. Vaya forma de iniciar el nuevo ciclo.

—Ey, preciosa.

La voz ajena la sobresaltó y alzó la vista. Pero no había nada más que el automóvil frente a ella, y la ventana de este estaba cerrada. Supuso que el bromista bajó el vidrio de la ventana, dijo la vulgar frase y había subido inmediatamente el vidrio a continuación. Frunció el entrecejo, odiaba a los que querían pasarse de listos o se hacían los graciosos.

_"Denigrante, simplemente denigrante"_

—Preciosa, estoy aquí atrás.

Sophia volvió la vista y se topó con el dueño de aquella voz. No sabría decir si era alto o bajo pues se encontraba sobre una motocicleta, poseía unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, su cabello era de un castaño oscuro y portaba una sonrisa estridente que parecía desafiarla. Pero había algo en él... Era apuesto, no lo podía negar.

—Hola, lindura... ¿Cómo os va?

Sophia hizo un mohín, metió la cabeza y fijó la vista al frente. _"¿Quién se cree éste?" _Los autos empezaban a disgregarse y su padre avanzaba lenta, pero seguramente. Pronto dejaron atrás el embotellamiento.

—Fusofusofuso~, fiera la muchacha—manifestó Antonio cuándo el coche dejó atrás a sus motocicletas.

— Creo que te ha ignorado. ~Kesekesekese.

—Callate, Gilbert... Mon amour Antoine, no te vas a quedar así, ¿cierto?

Por toda respuesta, Antonio adelantó la marcha. Aceleró más y pronto dejó atrás al francés y el albino, éstos a su vez lo siguieron, cruzándose en el camino de los automóviles que avanzaban. El auto les lleva una buena ventaja, pero no era nada que su Derbi GPR 125 no pudiera solucionar y antes de que pudiera pensarlo les dio alcance. Se colocó justo al lado de la ventana del copiloto y con una mano tocó la ventana.

Sophia escuchó un repentino sonido, como si alguien golpeara algo y se volvió hacia donde provenía el ruido. Apenas pudo ahogar un grito de sorpresa al ver mismo muchacho de ojos verdes a su lado; le guiñó el ojo y se alejó en su motocicleta seguido de cerca por toda una bandada de motociclistas.

— ¿Lo conoces?—inquirieron su padre y Emma a la par.

—No—contestó al instante, hesitó y replicó—: Eso creo...

Se hizo silencio. Sophia podía sentir la presión de la mirada de Emma sobre ella, ya se imaginaba lo desesperada que la chica se debía encontrar, luchando contra la ansiedad. Los minutos siguientes le parecieron una eternidad, sobretodo porque su padre no decía nada. Apenas y pudo cerrar la puerta al salir cuando su padre emprendió la marcha ni siquiera se despidió. Pronto para ella comenzó el interrogatorio.

— ¿Lo conoces? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo habías visto antes? Contesta, Sophia, porque eres tan capaz de habérmelo escondido. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a un motociclista? Hola. Motociclista, ¿eso te dice algo? Además un motociclista muy lindo...

—Emma tranquilízate. —Sophia comenzaba a sentirse atufada por el incesante bombardeo de palabras que sobre ella llovían—. No, no lo conozco. No tengo idea de quien es. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto antes, aunque sí se me hace conocido de algún lugar; lo que es improbable, porque no creo que frecuentemos los mismos círculos... A todo esto, ¿qué tiene de importante que tenga una motocicleta, no sabía que eras elitista.

—Pues soy tu amiga—contestó Emma simplemente.

—Yo no soy elitista—protestó—. Simplemente soy selecta con mi grupo de conocidos.

— ¿Y no es lo mismo?

—No. Es diferente, muy diferente.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Anda, hay que caminar o llegaremos tarde.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia su respectivo salón de clases. La primera hora de Sophia era la clase de música y estaba encantada de que así fuera, tal vez podría olvidarse del incidente de la mañana. Estaba completamente segura de que sería un día como cualquier otro.

En eso se equivocaba.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar.**

Bueno éste es el primer capitulo de una nueva historia... Nunca había escrito/leído sobre esta pareja y se me hizo bien :) Y como aún no consigo escribir yaoi opté por usar a la linda NyoAustria para hacerle compañía a Antonio :3

Okey, quise poner una "temática" en este fic, algo así como un epígrafe auditivo(?). Bien, el título del capitulo es en realidad el titulo de una canción y haré lo mismo con todos los capítulos subsecuentes. Sí, lo sé no es gran cosa, pero, por Dios, ¡es Austria! La música corre por sus venas :3 No sería un fic de él si no hubiera música, ¿o no? Y, ay, Toñito es... la nación de la pasión, tiene que haber música :3

Dicho lo anterior, la canción para este capitulo es el de Álex Ubago y el nombre pues... es Instantes jaja

De nuevo, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer. Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda. Ciao!


	2. Encuentro inesperado

II

_Encuentro inesperado_

_"No puede ser posible, ¿por qué a mí?"_

Ahí estaba él, tan campante y despreocupado, recargándose con los brazos cruzados en su motocicleta. Lo vio cuando salía del colegio, se encontraba acompañado por dos más: un curioso albino y un hombre que al parecer cuidaba demasiado su cabello. Por suerte un tropel de estudiantes la escondía de la mirada esmeralda, pero su escudo no duró por siempre y pronto todo el mundo dispersó.

Sophia no sabía dónde meterse, quería que se la tragara la tierra... Y ni siquiera sabía porqué, era sólo un muchacho, nada que antes la hubiera perturbado. Lo peor: tenía que pasar a su lado forzosamente, habían aparcado sus motocicletas justo en la puerta de salida. Se armó de valor y caminó hacia adelante con toda la serenidad que podía permitirse; ya iba a darse por victoriosa cuando sintió un agarre, alguien la había tomado por el brazo y el color abandonó su rostro al ver de quién se trataba. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían.

—Mira nada más a quién nos encontramos aquí. ~Kesekesekese.

—Sí, vaya que tenemos suerte, Gilbert—contestó él aún atenazando el delicado brazo de la joven—. ¿No saludas, preciosa?

— ¿A patanes como ustedes? No—remató con desdén ella mientras se soltaba de un tirón.

—Pues yo no me considero un patán—dijo Antonio—, ¿y tú Francis?

— _¿Je?_ Ni hablar—respondió el francés—, ¿Gilbert?

_—Nein..._ A veces ~Kesekesekese. El asombroso Trío...

—Son unos patanes.

Dicho eso, ella se alejó y pronto Emma la alcanzó. Francis miró a Antonio con reproche y lo impulsó a seguir a la chica haciendo un movimiento de manos, el muchacho presuroso emprendió la persecución. No caminaba rápido así que pronto la alcanzó y le cortó el paso colocándose frente a ella.

—Aún no has preguntado por mi nombre, eres la primera que no lo hace—afirmó—. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas de tus compañeras mueren en este momento por mi compañía?

—No, pero sé que no soy una de ellas—aseguró Sophia, y Emma rió por lo bajo.

—Mi nombre es Antonio, por si te interesa.

—Es una lastima que no me interese;oh, espera, pensándolo bien... No, no me interesa.

—Pero lo hará, créeme...—La convicción en la voz de Antonio, la hizo sentir pena ajena por primera vez—. Vas a estar tan enamorada de mí, que...

—JA. ¿Enamorada? —Sophia rió sardónicamente—. En primera: ni loca. En segunda: eres un iluso. Y en tercera: No me gusta que me acosen...

—Fusofusofuso~ Eso hubieras querido... Pero no, no estábamos "acosándote", esperamos al hermano de Gilbert Ludwig, tal vez lo conozcas.

Ludwig Beilschmidt. Sí, lo conocía. Alto. Rubio. Musculoso. Bien parecido. El "sueño" de toda chica, mas no de ella. Jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien tan serio y correcto -aunque algo despilfarrador- como él tuviera un hermano como _ése,_ tan... bueno tan él.

—Sí, sí le conozco.

—Ves, lindura, no todo es sobre ti—manifestó—.Y ahora me dirás tu nombre, porque a mí sí que me interesa.

—No pensarás acaso...

—Su nombre es Sophia Edelstein—interrumpió Emma, que escuchaba la conversación, ansiosa por tomar parte.

— ¡Emma!—exclamó una molesta Sophia.

—Muchas gracias—respondió Antonio con cortesía—, por lo visto te llamas Emma.

—Sí, ése es mi nombre.

—Un verdadero placer... ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?—preguntó afable.

—Por supuesto—contestó Emma.

—Espero que no te asuste la velocidad, Emma...

—No—declaró ella en el acto, mientras Antonio le tomaba la mano y caminaban en dirección a su motocicleta—. Claro que no.

—Pero, Emma, ¿qué le diré a tus padres cuando no llegues?

La chica parecía no escucharla, se acercó a ellos y haló a la chica por el brazo. Emma se detuvo en seco y la volvió a ver, Antonio por su parte se cruzó de brazos enarcando las cejas. Su expresión denotaba superioridad, cosa que no le gustó nada a Sophia.

—No estarás hablando en serio, ¿cierto?—inquirió a Emma—. ¿Qué les diré?

—No sé, diles que tuve que hacer una tarea a casa de Lovino y listo. —Miró a Sophia con ojos suplicantes—. Por favor... Sólo será esta vez.

Vio primero a Emma, después a Antonio. No sabía qué hacer. La verdad sí que sabía, debía persuadirla de que no hiciera una locura, como por ejemplo irse con esos tontos.

—Es una desfachatez...—Hesitó—. Está bien, no les diré nada.

—Oh, gracias, Sophia. —exclamó abrazándola—. Te juró que es sólo por hoy. ¡Te a-do-ro!

—Emma—llamó él—, ¿nos vamos?

—Sí, vamos. ¡Adiós, Sophia!

Rápidamente Antonio subió a la motocicleta; al verlo, Francis y Gilbert -en compañía de su hermano- también lo hicieron. El aparatoso sonido que produjeron los vehículos al unisono fue demasiado irritante para los finos odios de Sophia, y sin mas se tapó los oídos. Cuando por fin se alejaron, ella masajeó el entrecejo.

_"Jamás, jamás me permitiré subir a una de esas cosas"_

Al poco rato, divisó el automóvil negro de su padre. Se acercó con premura, deseando que no le preguntara dónde se encontraba Emma.

— ¿Y Emma?—preguntó su padre nada más ella entrar en el coche.

—Tuvo que ir a hacer una tarea a casa de Lovino.

—Ah...

—Surgió de improvisto—excusó. _"Vaya que sí"_.

Recargó aliviada la cabeza al asiento. El camino a su casa fue silencioso, hacía falta la apenas perceptible intervención de Emma para cortar la pesadez que generaba el silencio entre ella y su padre. No es que no hablara en absoluto con él, era sólo que ambos eran de pocas palabras, muy pocas palabras.

Le habían inculcado la rectitud desde pequeña, siempre seguir las reglas y ordenanzas predispuestas por los mayores. Estaba en contra de su naturaleza la de hacer escándalos, además de ser impropio y pueril, tampoco le llamaba la curiosidad, a no ser que fuera la música la que iniciara ese interés. Si en algo eran iguales sus progenitores y ella era en el gusto por la música, la buena música. No tenía hermanos, ni hermanas, tampoco primos o primas con quienes pasar el rato -habían mudado de Austria cuando ella era una niña pequeña, toda su familia vivía allá- y el piano resultó un buen sustituto de esos huecos en su vida. Y resultó buena, bastante buena. Nadie podía entender mejor a Mozart que ella, al menos nadie que conociera; tampoco habían logrado igualarla con ningún Beethoven o Bach. Parecía una suerte de prestidigitadora en cuanto a instrumentos musicales se tratara. Todo desaparecía cuando se encontraba frente al piano, era su forma de escape.

Y como era de esperarse, llegó directo a la liberación que suponían para ella las teclas. Siquiera se hubiera molestado en saludar a su madre al llegar ésta no se hubiera extrañado del comportamiento de su hija, además había que añadirle el hecho de que su expresión al tocar era ¿diferente? Se veía molesta, pero acariciaba las teclas con tal delicadeza que parecían seres vivos, tan frágiles que de hacer un movimiento brusco se resquebrajarían sin remedio. Sintió una mano en su hombro, pero no se detuvo.

— ¿Chopin, pequeña?

—El único—contestó ella, sin dejar de tocar.

— ¿Por qué uno de sus Nocturnos?

—Siempre es buen momento para uno de sus Nocturnos—explicó.

—Si tú lo dices...

Su madre ya se alejaba cuando recordó algo y dejó de tocar súbitamente. Estaba segura de que los padres de Emma la dejarían ir, pero tratándose de sus padres era otra cosa. Se alzó de su puesto y fue en pos de su madre.

—Eh, mamá... Los hermanos Vargas harán una fiesta en su casa de playa en Mataró, ¿puedo ir?

—No lo sé, cariño; si tu padre te da su aprobación entonces yo también...

—Con su permiso.

Convencer a su padre no iba a ser fácil, además Mataró no estaba tan lejos. Sabía que si utilizaba sus tácticas de seguro la dejaba, él conocía a los italianos; tal vez, Lovino tuviera algo que reprochar, pero Feliciano era un pan de Dios, y su padre tenía que admitirlo. Tocó con extremo cuidado la puerta del estudio que su padre utilizaba, minutos después el señor Edelstein le dio el pase. Siempre le había gustado, los muebles lacados para parecer madera de cedro, el papel tapiz a rombos de un verde oscuro en las paredes, el ambiente era muy acogedor y los estantes estaban lleno de libros. Maximilian Edelstein siempre había sido un pianista excelso hasta que una enfermedad atrofió sus manos, éstas se curaron, pero nunca pudo volver a tocar igual. Se hallaba sentado en su silla color granate.

—Padre.

—Sophia_. _

—Quería preguntarle algo. Verá: los hermanos Vargas me han invitado a una reunión que realizarán este fin de semana en su casa de playa. —Su padre arqueó la ceja inquisitivo—. En... Mataró.

—Mataró...—dijo dubitativo su padre—. Está a casi una hora.

—Son casi cuarenta minutos, padre.

—Si no consideras el tráfico. Mataró—repitió.

—Estoy segura de que Emma irá—soltó, aún guardado compostura—, además significaría una gran oportunidad de desahogar todo el estrés de la audición y...

—De darte mi permiso... ¿cómo planeas llegar? Y todo esto en caso de que yo no pueda llevarte.

—Aún no había pensado en eso, lo primordial era su permiso... ¿Es eso un "sí"?

—Es un "puede ser"... El fin de semana dices. Si tanto deseas ir, lo consideraré. Primero necesito la confirmación de los padres de Emma.

—Oh, gracias, padre.

Se lanzó sobre él, a pesar del escritorio que los separaba, desordenando uno que otro papel y derribando unas cuantas cosas. Pronto volvió a su semblante normal y pidió permiso a su padre para salir.

"Ahora sólo falta convencer a los padres de Emma"

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar.**

Para este capitulo no se me ocurrió ninguna canción... Lo siento, jeje. Mal comienzo, pero prometo que para la próxima sí habrá :) Les dejaré aquí el nombre de la pieza que Sophia tocaba, que cómo ya mencioné es de Chopin: _**Nocturno en si bemol menor Op 9 Nº 1**_

Hasta el próximo. Ciao!


	3. Atrapada

III

_Atrapada_

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas,  
abrir todas tus puertas,  
y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir. _

_._

El profesor de Literatura aún no había llegado, por lo que tuvieron un pequeño tiempo para charlar acerca de sus planes.

—Emma, ¿le has dicho a tus padres de Mataró?

Afortunadamente los señores Vanderhoeven no se habían enterado de que ella había ido con esos tipejos. La chica aseguró no correr ningún riesgo mientras estaba con ellos, incluso dijo que eran "divertidos". Sophia no sabía si estar segura de su afirmación pues Emma veía el bien en toda persona.

—Sí—contestó la belga, acomodando el listón azul a juego con el uniforme que adornaba su cabeza—, sí les dije, pero... dijeron que sólo iría si te dejaban ir a ti.

—Lo mismo me dijo mi padre—respondió. Vaciló un poco, para después decir—: Entonces, asunto resuelto.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí, ya que por lógica nos dejaron ir a las dos, ¿cierto? Al decir nosotras que sí, nuestros padres automáticamente nos darán su permiso.

— ¿Mentir?, ¿estás segura?

—No es mentir, querida Em, es sólo...eh, tergiversar la realidad. Es muy diferente a decir mentiras, cuando dices mentiras estás diciendo algo que no es cierto, por el contrario aquí reconstruimos la esencia del mensaje y la adecuamos a nuestra situación, pero aún sigue siendo lo mismo, ¿entendiste?

—Eso creo—admitió—. En serio que quieres ir, Sophia.

—Es Feli, lo vale.

—Y Lovino también, son dos hermanos, recuerda.

—Sí, en serio lo siento—Sophia se sonrojó—. Lovino también.

El profesor entró y todos tomaron sus lugares. Emma y Sophia se sentaban en la primera fila a la izquierda de la entrada y era inevitable que cualquiera que entrara tuviera que pasar justo al lado de la austriaca. Para suerte de ella, Ludwig pasó a su lado y con discreción pasó una nota por entre las hojas del "Romeo y Julieta" que estaba sobre el escritorio de Sophia. Ésta, con curiosidad, tomó el pedazo de papel y leyó:

_"No creas que te desharás tan fácil de mí, preciosa... _

_Haré que te interese recordar mi nombre. _

_Me muero por verte. Muchos besos. " _

_-A_

La chica frunció el entrecejo, molesta ante el hecho de que alguien como el alemán se prestara a tales juegos. Se volvió hacía atrás donde Ludwig se sentaba al lado de Feliciano, y los miró con reproche; él sólo se encogió de hombros, era obvio que no sabía qué decía el papel.

Fijó la vista al frente y se dejó perder entre las tediosas palabras del anciano profesor.

...

El viento acariciaba su rostro con calidez, cómo si de dos manos se tratara, alborotaba su cabello gentil y amorosamente cómo una madre. Su semblante se ensombreció. Ya habían pasado tres años. Tres largos y tortuosos años.

—Antoine, ¿ocurre algo?

—No, Fran. Sólo... recordaba—suspiró—. Tres años.

—Piensa en las cosas felices, freund—aconsejó Gilbert—. Cómo conocernos a nosotros, por ejemplo. ~Kesekesekese.

—Eres tan modesto, Gilberto, tan, pero tan modesto.

—El asombroso yo lo sabe, danke...

Un par de desviaciones hacia calles abandonadas, callejones en penumbras a pesar de la luz del día, lugares donde transeúntes comunes pensarían dos veces en entrar, pero eran tan conocidos para ellos cómo sus propias palmas. Sólo así se podía llegar.

El anciano, pero robusto mecánico del taller "La Suerte de Perro" los recibió cómo sólo él sabía, primero tomo a Antonio bajo su hediondo brazo y alborotó su cabello castaño oscuro, Francis le rehuyó pero al final también tuvo un poco del "cariño" apestoso del señor Alborán y a Gilbert lo recibió con los brazos abiertos cómo a un hijo pródigo.

— ¡El Bad Touch Trio está en casa!—expresó el albino.

—Ay, muchachos—renegó el viejo mecánico—, deberían cambiarse el nombre a uno en..., eh, castellano. Digo, para variar.

—Fusofusofuso~ El nombre se queda, Perro, así nos gusta.

Ninguno de los tres conocía el porqué de ese apodo, pero él mismo les había dicho que se conformaran con decirle así y cómo tampoco ninguno se había atrevido a llevarle la contra, ahora sólo le conocían como Perro, y con su apodo se habría de quedar.

—Cómo gusten, muchachos. Entonces—inquirió—, ¿qué cuentan?

Se sentó con pesadez en llanta colocada verticalmente, estaba algo manchada de aceite pero eso no inmutó al señor Alborán e invitó a sus tres visitantes a tomar asiento donde gustaran. El español y el alemán lo hicieron sin pensarlo, quienes se sentaron en el piso lleno de aceite para motor, pero Francis hesitó un poco para después hacer lo mismo, no sin un "Oh" casi imperceptible.

—Por lo que veo, Florecita no ha cambiado—manifestó Perro—, así que hemos terminado con él, ahora vas tú Narciso...

—Kesekesekese~ ¿Qué puede decir el asombroso yo que no sea asombrosamente obvio?

—Eh, ¿todo?

—Sigo siendo asombrosamente guapo.

Estalló una carcajada general acentuada por la risa gutural del señor Alborán. Tal vez ese era el porqué del apodo, pero esa opción había quedado descartada desde el día en que los curiosos muchachos preguntaron de nuevo la razón y la única respuesta fue un puñetazo a cada uno, que dejó un ojo morado para Gilbert, un moretón enorme en el brazo para Francis -llevó su chaqueta incluso en el día más caluroso de verano-, la peor parte se la llevó el pobre español al resultar con una desviación del tabique y muchas magulladuras en el cuerpo, aunque no fueron nada para él pues sabía amortiguar bien los golpes. Perro después se disculpó diciendo que acababa de enseñar una gran lección de vida a los muchachos: no entrometerse en asuntos ajenos.

No les sirvió de mucho.

—Siempre es bueno saberlo, Narciso—mofó—. Ahora, lo mejor para el final. ¿Torero?

—Mon amour Antoine está en conquista—apresuró el francés.

—Está en brama dirás—repuso de inmediato Perro.

—Ni la una ni la otra—terció Antonio—. En brama los perros. Y no, no es conquista, si la quisiera ya hubiera caído desde hace mucho, créeme, sólo quiero jugar un poco...

—JÁ. Déjame decirte que esa mademoiselle no es tan fácil cómo piensas...

—Es una señorita estirada—expresó Gilbert—, de esas que se creen la gran...

— ¡Gilbert!—interrumpió a lo justo Francis—, así no se le habla a una dama.

—Entonces, ¿sí es una estirada?—cuestionó el señor Alborán—, ¿o no?

—Sí—respondió el albino al instante.

—Tus argumentos no son válidos, Gilbert, a decir verdad ni siquiera son argumentos y no creo que ella sea una estirada, no se ve cómo una estirada. Creo...

—La miras con ojos de amour, compañero.

Súbito silencio. ¿Y si lo que decía Francis no estaba del todo errado? No estaba enamorado, no podía estar enamorado. Mucho menos de ella. El amor es demasiado doloroso cómo para dejarle introducirse en el corazón.

Demasiado dolor era insoportable, incluso para él.

...

El olor salino les llegó a la nariz, minutos después divisaron la playa. Lovino había ofrecido llevarlas en su auto, sólo por Emma claro. No era un vehículo de lo más nuevo, pero era útil, sobretodo en ocasiones como esa.

—Ve~ Fratello, ¿falta mucho?

—Maldición Feliciano. No, no falta mucho, siquiera el bastardo patatas hubiera conseguido el auto que prometió, pero no.

A decir verdad, sí iban un poco apretujados. Lovino conducía y Feliciano había tomado el asiento de copiloto -para ellos no había mucho problema- mas en el asiento trasero era donde todo se volvía incómodo. Sophia se hallaba aplastada bajo Emma cerca de la ventana izquierda, Ludwig sentado en la parte central del asiento (podría decirse iba bastante cómodo), aunque no se podía decir eso mismo de Kiku, pues inevitablemente era aplastado por el alemán.

—En todo caso —intervino Emma con un quejido—Sophia y yo hubiéramos buscado otra forma de llegar, Lovi.

—¿Molestia? Eh, no para nada, Em...

La aludida rió con nerviosismo. Avanzaron un par de kilómetros más hasta dejar el auto justo frente a una casa de un blanco deslavado y aunque la pintura estaba algo erosionada por la sal y el viento de la costa eso no hacía más que acrecentar su encanto, otorgándole un toque descuidadamente hogareño.

—Hemos llegado—anunció el mayor de los italianos.

Sophia forcejeó un poco con la manija antes de darse cuenta de que no iba a poder abrirla, estaba atascada. Tendría que esperar a que todos salieran para poder hacerlo ella, siquiera no hubiera tenido a Emma sobre las piernas tal vez la espera se le habría hecho más llevadera, pero el peso de la chica no hacía más que magullar sus ya doloridos muslos.

—Kiku, ¿podrías apurarte un poco? —pidió dócilmente—. Si no es una molestia, claro

—Perdone, Sophia-san, pero me parece que la puerta está atascada.

Todos emitieron un gemido de hastío, hacía un tiempo sofocante dentro del auto, sin necesidad de añadir el hecho de estar los cuatro tan juntos entre sí.

— ¡Feliciano!—llamó Emma—. ¡Ayuda!

—No sabes lo que estás pidiendo—replicó Ludwig. Se miraron unos a otros.

— ¡LOVINO!—exclamaron todos al unísono.

Para ese entonces ambos italianos se encontraban dentro de la casa y les era imposible escuchar las suplicas de la chica. Ludwig notó de inmediato. Apartó suavemente a Kiku y comenzó a mover con fuerza la manija, después de varios minutos -aunque parecieron eternos- escucharon un _click_ y exhalaron de alivio. La puerta había cedido y todos apuraron la salida. Se sentía bien poder respirar aire fresco después de aquellos angustiantes minutos. La brisa los golpeó salada en la cara.

—Ve~ ¿Qué ocurrió? Se ven muy agotados.

Todos a uno entornaron los ojos, volvieron la mirada y con exasperación miraron a un contrariado Feliciano.

—No—respondió Sophia sardónica—. ¿Acaso no escucharon nuestras voces?

—A decir verdad, no—respondió Lovino acercándose—. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué hiciste con mi puerta?!

—Dime—pidió el alemán—: ¿qué tiene tu puerta?

— ¡E-Está rota!—atinó a decir.

—No está rota, Lovino—repuso Sophia—. Está un poco zafada es todo.

—Lo sentimos, Lovi—musitó Emma indulgente—, pero no podíamos salir. Te prometo lo pagaré.

— ¿Eh? No, Emma, no tienes por qué hacerlo... —indicó con una muy forzada sonrisa—. Debe estar un poco zafada nada más.

Sophia se acercó discretamente a Ludwig, quien se encontraba algo alejado del italiano, y susurró:

—Espero me recuerdes siempre traer a Emma cuando de Lovino se trate.

A lo que el alemán respondió con una sonrisa y una cabezada de asentimiento mientras entraban a la casa. Había que decir que era muy acogedora, con adornos y muebles a la usanza italiana, bastaba decir que pareciese como si se hubieran transportado desde España hasta Italia con tan sólo cruzar la puerta.

Los demás se encontraban ya en la parte trasera de la casa, la cual daba directo al mar Mediterráneo. Los italianos ya habían predispuesto todo y no tuvieron necesidad de comprar ni buscar nada. Sophia y Emma se apresuraron a ir por sus cosas al auto. A pesar de que Mataró no se encontraba muy lejos, habían salido muy temprano -si se podía considerar las ocho de la mañana como "muy temprano"- y que esperaban no haber olvidado nada; para su satisfacción no habían olvidado nada. Se reunieron con los demás. Algunos de sus compañeros ya habían llegado, el ruidoso de Alfred y su gemelo, el introvertido Matthew, el callado Vash e incluso el terrorífico Iván en compañía de sus hermanas. Planeaban quedarse ahí todo el día desde muy de mañana hasta la noche.

Lovino y Feliciano se hallaban ya disfrutando del agua mientras que Kiku y Ludwig se encontraban sentados sobre la arena disfrutando del sol. Emma se unió de inmediato a los italianos y Sophia tendió una toalla de playa al lado del alemán.

— ¡Chicos!—llamó Emma—. ¡Venga con nosotros, no sean aguafiestas!

—Creo que consideraré la propuesta de nuestra amiga, ¿gustan de acompañarme?—preguntó Kiku levantándose y sacudiéndose un poco la arena del cuerpo. Ambos oyentes negaron con la cabeza—. Con su permiso.

Pareciese como si Ludwig hubiera estado esperando a quedar a solas con Sophia pues en cuánto el japonés hubo retirado lo suficiente, se volvió hacia ella y la miró fijo a sus ojos violetas.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—La austriaca asintió—. ¿Qué opinas de Antonio el amigo de mi hermano?

—Es...

— ¿Excéntrico?

—No, más bien molesto.

—Ah, comprendo.

Desvió la vista hacia donde los italianos arrojaban agua al rostro de Emma y Kiku. El alemán se encerró en sí mismo, con la mirada perdida, circunspecto. "Sabe algo", pensó.

— ¿Por qué?—inquirió Sophia.

—Sólo preguntaba.

Las palabras se agolparon en boca y cuando la austríaca abrió su boca para hablar, ni una sola pudo exteriorizase. La voz que escuchó la heló por completo, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de volverse hacía atrás y asegurarse de estar equivocada; mas Ludwig sí lo hizo.

— ¡West!

—_Scheiße_—dijo el alemán en un susurro apenas audible.

Lentamente comenzó a girar el cuerpo hacia atrás. _"Oh, no"_. De nuevo, aparecía él en compañía de sus amigos y muchos más, todos ellos en motocicleta. Antes de poder siquiera parpadear, Sophia vio como Emma corría hacia ellos abrazó a todo cuanto se le acercaba. El chico la abrazó, pero sin apartar la vista de Sophia, casi la comía con los ojos. En ese momento, ella cayó en la cuenta de su posición y rápidamente tomó la toalla que Ludwig tenía a su lado, cubrió su torso y se volvió al frente.

—Tengo que irme.

—Pero ¿y la fiesta?—inquirió—. Aún no comienza.

—Me disculparé con Feliciano y Lovino después—dijo a la vez que se incorporaba.

—Él no es razón suficiente para que te vayas—manifestó.

—Sí la es. Es tan cargante que no lo soporto.

—Está bien, pero yo te llevaré.

—Puedo tomar un taxi y ya, no tienes por qué molestarte. Además no tienes automóvil.

—Se lo pediré a Feliciano, no creo que tenga problema, bueno al menos él no tendrá problema en prestármelo. No está tan lejos.

—Está bien, pero no creo que pueda llegar así a mi casa, mi padre me mataría.

Ludwig esbozó una sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció al escuchar gritos de protesta. Lovino despotricaba contra los intrusos, ya que ellos se habían instalado cómodamente y sin su permiso en la casa. Pero estos no le hacían caso y se dirigió directo al alemán.

— ¡¿Por qué los trajiste, maldición?!

— ¿Yo?

— ¡Sí, tú, macho patatas!

—Yo no he sido.

—Fue Emma—aclaró Sophia.

— ¿Emma? P-p-pero...

—Lovino—interrumpió ella— podrías prestarme un lugar en el cual cambiarme.

— ¿Para qué?

—Tengo que irme, por favor, ¿dónde?

—Pasando la cocina está una escalera—indicó—, cuando subas camina hacia el fondo hasta que pases dos puertas y luego giras a la izquierda, ahí está el cuarto más alejado de la casa.

—Gracias.

Se levantó de inmediato, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al interior de la casa. Pasó la cocina, subió las escaleras, caminó hacia el frente hasta pasar las dos puertas y luego giró a la izquierda, tal como le había dicho el italiano. Tuvo que sortear su paso por entre los distintos extraños que se apiñaban en la sala de estar, en la cocina, en las escaleras, solamente la planta alta se hallaba casi intacta. Haló la puerta, se introdujo en la habitación, la cerró, bajo el pestillo y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Cuando hubo estado vestida, dirigió el paso hacia la puerta, pero cuando quitó el pestillo no pudo empujar la puerta. Extrañada movió la manija, pero ésta no cedía; ahí fue cuando escuchó la risa.

—Fusofusofuso~ Parece que te quedaste encerrada, preciosa.

—Tú... Abre la puerta hora mismo.

—Aún no has dicho "por favor".

—Por favor—repitió—, abre la puerta.

—No.

Sophia gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Qué rayos quería éste para dejarla en paz? El tipo reía sin aliento. Golpeó la puerta con los puños, no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar la fuerza puesto que era una dama; pero el español en serio la exasperaba.

— ¿Por qué no? Dime—exigió.

—No has dicho mi nombre.

—Por favor...eh—suspiró—, no sé tu nombre.

—Recuerdas lo que dije: "Haré que te interese recordar mi nombre". Espero ahora te interese.

—Sigue sin interesarme, sólo quiero salir de aquí.

— ¿Sabes lo que pienso?—preguntó—, pienso que sí sabes mi nombre, pero no quieres decirlo. ¿No es así? A que sí. Dilo. Sólo así podrás salir.

Sophia se mordió el labio, sí lo sabía pero no le iba a dar el gusto a ese palurdo. Vencida, recargó la cabeza en la puerta.

— ¿Sigues ahí, preciosa? Lo siento... Sophia. Ves, yo sí digo tu nombre. Anda, no te va a

—Abre la puerta, por favor..., A-Antonio.

Escuchó como arrastraban un objeto y al hacer amago la puerta de abrirse se alejó un poco. La puerta se abrió por completo y ella salió. Tenía fruncido el entrecejo, lo miraba con desprecio.

—De nada.

Por toda respuesta el español recibió un gruñido. Ella giró sobre sus tobillos, abanicando sus cabellos castaños y golpeándolo en el rostro, para después ir escaleras abajo. Se quedó ahí de pie; poco después, Francis subió riendo y meciéndose de un lado a otro cómo sólo el puede hacerlo.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?—cuestionó el galo—. Bajo hecha una fiera. Pobre Ludwig que se irá con ella.

— ¿Ludwig?

—Oui. Al parecer, él se ofreció a llevarla. Ya, mes ami, dime: ¿qué le hiciste?

—Se cambiaba y yo le cerré la puerta...

—¿Y estabas adentro?—interrumpió de pronto.

— ¡No! Ella estaba adentro sola. Cerré la puerta y no la dejé salir hasta que dijo mi nombre.

— ¿Tu nombre?, ¿sólo con eso se puso furiosa?

—Sí, sólo eso. —Antonio inspiró hondo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Albaricoques—musitó. Francis enarcó una ceja—. Su cabello olía a albaricoques.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar.**

Dato cultural: El albaricoque, damasco, chabacano o durazno -muchos nombres distintos, depende de la región- es una fruta muy utilizada en las gastronomía de Austria (generalmente en forma de mermelada para postres)

Ahora sí.

Canción: **Me muero por conocerte.**

Artista: **Álex Ubago** (sí, seguimos con el español)

Siento la demora, en serio, pero no estaba en la ciudad. Ni tiempo tenía, apenas y podía escribir (además de que la conexión a internet era por demás pobre). Lamentablemente, ya se viene la escuela :S Universidad, y no se toma a la ligera, así que me disculpo de antemano si no actualizo tan seguido. Sin más por el momento, me despido.

Hasta el próximo. Ciao!


	4. Héroe

IV

Héroe

_Si una vez yo pudiera llegar  
a erizar de frio tu piel  
a quemar que sé yo, tu boca  
y morirme allí después  
Y si entonces  
temblarás por mi  
llorarás al verme sufrir  
ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar  
como yo la doy por ti._

Despertar. Ir a tientas hacia el cuarto de baño. Chocar contra la puerta. Ser sorprendida por el golpe helado de agua. Secarse. Salir. Cambiarse con el mismo uniforme de todos los días, limpio obviamente. Darle vueltas al armario en busca de un par de calcetines limpios. Luchar con el rebelde mechón de siempre. Un poco de maquillaje (en la moderación está la elegancia). Bajar las escaleras con prisa. Saludar a Emma. Salir corriendo por la puerta para ir a la escuela..., sin desayuno para mayor lío.

Horrorosa y monótona rutina. Seguida también por una más horrorosa y monótona: matemáticas, redacción, deportes (puaj, camisas olorosa y gente más olorosa aún), ciencias... ¡Alto! Adiós, monotonía. Hola, querido amigo, el querido piano.

Era obvio que la clase favorita de Sophia Edelstein era la de música, y sí que sabía lo que hacía. No por nada se tomaba algunas horas a la semana con la señorita Giry, quien, alegando el talento de la chica, había recomendado a sus padres unas cuantas sesiones con ella por las tardes para así poder "pulir" a la austríaca; sus padres encantados.

Y así, Sophia pasaba una, dos, hasta tres horas diarias todos los lunes y miércoles junto a la maestra de Música de la escuela. A pesar de ser clases privadas, Emma siempre se quedaba después de clase para acompañarla; pero la chica apenas y se daba cuenta de que su amiga estaba ahí: las teclas la absorbían por completo, colando sus notas por entre sus poros, alejándola de lo material y conduciéndola a su interior. La calma y la concentración de su rostro maravillaba de una forma extraña a Emma; ella nunca había visto a alguien con tanto poder sobre sí mismo, pero a la vez poseedora de una enajenación tal que rayaba en la indiferencia. Se entregaba totalmente a los brazos cálidos y reconfortantes de la pieza.

No era sino hasta dejar de tocar que volvía a su comportamiento normal, si por la expresión desanimada de su rostro hasta le parecía molesto, quizá cargante, volver. Desde que Emma la conoció muchas veces se preguntó si a Sophia le gustaría quedarse dentro de su propio mundo y no regresar jamás. Pero nunca se había atrevido a expresar su pensar por temor a que la respuesta de la chica fuera afirmativa.

Cuando terminaba la clase, la señorita Giry la dejaba marchar, no sin antes señalar un par de cosas que debía corregir; aquello a Emma le parecía una tontería, ¡siempre lo hacía perfecto! Pero cada vez que lo exteriorizaba, la maestra de música la fulminaba con la mirada y la austriaca alegaba que era necesario pues debía hacerlo perfecto para poder ir a Inglaterra; Sophia ya la había mareado con ese cuento. ¿Qué podía tener Londres para ponerse así? Simple: La Real Academia de Música. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era estudiar ahí y sus padres estaban dispuestos a dejarla ir; eso fue algo que sorprendió a todo mundo debido al tan conocido rol sobreprotector que tenían para con ella. Cuando Emma se enteró por los propios labios de la chica sus intenciones casi le da un infarto, ¿Sophia fuera del país?, ¿Sophia fuera de la ciudad? Está bien eso fue algo exagerado, no es que desestimara a su amiga, pero eso simplemente sorprendería a cualquiera.

Al fin salieron del sofocante ambiente que se cimentaba dentro de la habitación. Justo al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Ludwig, Kiku y Feliciano, quienes a su vez salían del comedor. El rubio al ver a la belga se acercó a ellas.

—Emma, mein bruder dice que él y sus amigos irán por ti a las 10.

—Oh, gracias, Lud—sonrió la chica.

El alemán se alejó junto al japonés y el italiano. Sophia estaba esperando justamente eso para poder explotar.

— ¡Qué!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo que qué?—cuestionó—. ¿Por qué esos tipos pasarán por ti para ir a no sé dónde?

— ¡Me han invitado a las carreras de motocicletas!—dijo entusiasmada—. En la reunión de Lovino me preguntaron si quería ir, ¡y les dije que sí!

— ¿C-carreras?—tartamudeó pálida—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— ¿Querías ir?

— ¡No! ¡Yo a esas cosas jamás!

— ¿Entonces?—inquirió la de ojos esmeralda.

— ¡¿Entonces?! Emma, ¡son ilegales!

—Sophia—musitó tomándola por los hombros—, tranquilízate. Sólo será esta vez lo prometo.

La austriaca abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró al instante pues la chica la calló con su mirada suplicante. Esos enormes ojos verdes transmitían tal elocuencia que no eran necesarias las palabras. Tal vez por eso le caía tan bien Emma.

—Está bien. —La belga sonrió—. ¿Tus padres saben de esto?

— Eh, sobre eso...—inició—. Ellos piensan que iré a dormir a tu casa, y como me habías dicho que tus padres no estarán...

— ¡Emma!

—Por favor, por favor, por favor...

—Pero Emma, ¿sabes en lío en que nos podrías meter?

—Por favor, por favor, por favor...—inspiró aire—. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor... Sólo será está vez. Por favor, por favor, por favor..

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Emma! Está bien, está bien. Sólo esta vez.

— ¿Ya te había dicho lo mucho que te amo?

Sophia la fulminó con su mirada violeta. Emma comprendió que era mejor guardar silencio. Después de esperar un rato -que pareció una eternidad- el padre de Sophia llegó por ambas, y el camino fue más silencioso e incomodo de lo habitual.

...

Canal tras canal. Simple basura, a esa hora ya no pasaban nada bueno en la televisión; pero estaba aburrida y no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía demasiado preocupada para hacerlo. El sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó mas se apresuró a contestar.

—Casa Edelstein.

_—Hola, Sophia; habla la madre de Emma. ¿Está ella por ahí?_

— ¿E-Emma?—tartamudeó, no sabía que decir; por suerte era ágil de mente—. Está dormida...

_—Extraño, Emma jamás se duerme a esta hora. _

—Ah, es que... fuimos a correr y se cansó mucho.

_—Ya veo. ¿No podrías despertarla?_

— ¿Despertarla? ¿Le parece prudente? Emma en serio se veía muy cansada.

_—Oh, está bien. Cuando despierte por la mañana dile que pasaré por ella a tu casa, no es problema para tu madre, ¿cierto?._

—No, claro que no—apresuró, mas hesitó—. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero... creí que iría con mi padre y conmigo por la mañana a la escuela.

_—No, Lars llega por la mañana y quiere tenerla todo el día. ¿Podrías hacérselo saber? Pero que no sepa que su hermano viene, por favor._

—Sí, por supuesto. Yo se lo diré.

_—Gracias, Sophia_—dijo—;_ adiós._

—No hay porqué, adiós.

La austriaca haciendo tripas corazón y rápida como un rayo tomó su teléfono, con manos temblorosas marcó el número. Sonaba, volvía a sonar, y Emma no contestaba. Trató de calmarse, ¿por qué le sucedían estas cosas a ella? Daba gracias que sus padres se encontraran fuera, de lo contrario no alcanzaba a dimensionar la cantidad de problemas en que se vería envuelta. Marcó de nuevo el número de Emma. Nada, de nuevo. Lanzó el teléfono al sillón molesta consigo misma y con la belga, algo muy contrario a su actitud serena; se quedó observándolo durante unos minutos, entonces volvió a tomarlo y dubitativa marcó otro número.

— ¿Sí? ¿Podrían enviar un taxi...?

...

El olor a caucho quemado era insoportable, por no decir la desagradable sensación de humedad en el ambiente. Cuando el taxista la dejó en el muelle deseo con todas sus fuerzas subir de nuevo y alejarse; en primer lugar porque no sabía que diantres estaba haciendo ahí, y en segunda porque en ese momento hubiera estado cómodamente acostado en su cama. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Si bien era otoño y el día aún era cálido, por las noches hacía un frío terrible. Tiritaba en demasía pero sabía disimularlo. Mirara adonde mirara lo único que veía eran motocicletas y gente, mucha gente. Quién hubiera imaginado que tantas personas de ese _tipo_ podían juntarse en un solo lugar...

Cavilaba aún en posibilidad de poder llamar un taxi de nuevo e irse cuando el característico olor pacificador de las velas llegó a su nariz. Decenas y decenas de velas se apiñaban en los muros y en el suelo, en algunas partes acompañadas por la imagen de a quién estaba dedicada, eran más de las que Sophia pudiera siquiera contar; y el deseo de salir huyendo de ahí se acrecentó aún más en su corazón, pero siguió adelante.

Una risa melodiosa y conocida la hizo ponerse alerta. De nuevo escuchó la risa y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada.

Sonrió satisfecha cuando entre el mar de gente distinguió la melena rubia característica de la chica, mas se quedó ahí, estática. Como lo esperaba, Antonio estaba ahí. Jamás se olvidaría de su nombre, jamás. Él la miró y sonrió con suficiencia. Se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura de Emma y dijo algo a su oído; ella se volvió enseguida, con nada más ver a Sophia su rostro se iluminó, corrió en su dirección y la abrazó.

— ¡Estás aquí! Creí que habías dicho que...

—Vengo por ti, Emma. Tu madre, llamó para decir que iría por ti en la mañana porque...—se detuvo, pues entonces recordó lo que había pedido la señora Vanderhoeven sobre Lars—, ella te llevará a la escuela.

—Creí que me iría contigo—expresó Emma contrariada.

—Sí... yo también.

— ¿No podías llamarme al teléfono para decirlo?—inquirió inocente.

La sangre subió a las mejillas pálidas de la austriaca, pero ésta hizo acopio de toda su entereza para no estallar ahí mismo contra la chica.

—Lo hice—respondió—, pero no contestaste.

Entonces, ella introdujo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su el polémico aparato. Su rostro se deformó en una mueca de vergüenza, sus mejillas se colorearon por la pena.

—Está apagado... lo siento, Sophia.

—No importa—dijo a su vez ésta—, pero ya hay que irnos. Mis padres...

—No tienes ni porqué decirlo—interrumpió—. Sólo déjame despedirme.

—Llamaré a un taxi—comunicó.

La belga asintió levemente para regresar a dónde estaba y hacer lo que había dicho. Entretanto Sophia comenzó a marcar el número que la comunicaría con el operario. Pero no pudo terminar de escribir el número pues sintió como algo le pasaba por el abdomen y la halaba hacia al frente. Entonces, descubrió que iba demasiado rápido y el  
asfalto se movía bajo sus pies. Estaba sobre una motocicleta y antes de que pudiera reaccionar por completo ya estaba sentada al frente de ésta y unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban.

—Ha-ha-ha. Mira lo que he pescado—rió una voz.

—Suéltame—pidió—, déjame bajar.

Comenzó a removerse, pero los miembros no cedían ni un poco. Apenas podía ver quién la tenía; mas lo que vio fue suficiente: sus ojos relucían como dos zafiros. Alfred. ¿Cómo es que estas cosas siempre le pasaban a ella? No dejaba de moverse, y comenzó a sentir como el agarre disminuía.

—Stop!

— ¡Sophia!

Escuchó dos voces, una era la de Emma, la otra... de Antonio. El cabello le impedía la vista, pero cuando lo apartó apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sintió la mordida helada del agua en su piel y la motocicleta los succionó a ambos hacia adentro.

Ambos habían caído. Los tres muchachos y la belga no tardaron en salir corriendo, Antonio más rápido que los otros. Sin dudarlo se despojó de su chaqueta y se zambulló. Una chica también trató de hacerlo pero Francis la detuvo.

—Sophia no sabe nadar...—sollozó Emma, y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Gilbert.

El rubio salió de inmediato, la chica que había tratado de lanzarse al agua se zafó del francés y abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo. Pero ni rastro de Sophia o Antonio.

El agua estaba demasiado turbia como para poder ver algo, aún así la vio, movía los brazos tratando de subir a la superficie mas no lo lograba. Dando brazadas largas se aproximó a ella, pero el corazón del español se detuvo cuando dejó de moverse; apresuró sus movimientos, cuando estuvo a su lado la tomó por la cintura e impulsándose con su brazo libre y sus piernas subió.

— ¡Gilbert!

El aludido soltó a Emma y ambos se aproximaron a la orilla del muelle, al instante se acercó Francis. Entre galo y albino, ayudaron a Antonio a subir a la chica.

— ¡Yo sé hacer RCP!—manifestó Francis.

—Antonio también, Francis—intervino Gilbert.

—No le digan que hice esto. Los asesinaré si lo hacen.

El español se inclinó rápidamente, colocó sus manos en el pecho de la chica y comenzó a hacer compresiones. Levantó la barbilla de la joven y acercó si rostro al de ella para ver si respiraba. Pero nada más acercarse fue recibido por el agua de los pulmones de Sophia directo en el rostro; contrario a lo que su pudiera haber pensado, sonrió. La austriaca tosió un poco más de agua, pero ya podía respirar casi con regularidad. Su mirada se fijó en Antonio, mojado y tan cerca de ella.

"Oh, no", fue lo primero que pensó, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero el español negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó él, y ella asintió con la cabeza mecánicamente. Antonio se incorporó—. ¡Muy bien, no hay nada que ver aquí!

Al instante todo el mundo se alejó, y el rubio causante de todo ese lío se ocultó entre la multitud. Sophia temblaba, estaba muy mojada. Antonio levantó su chaqueta y se la colocó. Sophia agradeció el gesto, mentalmente claro. Sintió los brazos de Emma aferrándose a ella.

—Oh, Dios, me asustaste... Tenemos que irnos, ya. Pero... no creo que haya taxis a esta hora—señaló la chica.

—Podríamos...—comenzó Francis, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de consternación de Sophia.

— ¿No hay otra forma?—Sophia recibió la negativa de todos—. Está bien... Lo único que quiero es ir a mi casa y olvidar todo esto.

— ¿Puedes levantarte?

Sophia asintió, y Antonio la ayudó a levantarse.

—Esperen aquí mientras vamos por las motocicletas—indicó a ambas chicas.

Antes de que Sophia lo hubiera siquiera pensado, el español estaba frente a ella y Emma estaba en el asiento de la motocicleta de Francis. Se quedó un momento viendo las ruedas de la motocicleta, y de nuevo sintió como el agua entraba a sus pulmones y perdía poco a poco el oxígeno.

—Tranquila... No te pasará nada, sube.

Con el miedo aún latente en la piel se subió; pero al Antonio encender la motocicleta Sophia se asió inconscientemente de él y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Lin-lindura...—dijo con dificultad él—es decir, Sophia, creó que... podría comenzar a avanzar... si me... dejaras respirar...

La chica por toda respuesta se soltó bruscamente.

—Está mejor, pero no queremos que te caigas, ¿cierto? Ajá, así... eso está mejor. Si lo deseas Emma puede decirme dónde vives para que no tengas que abrir los ojos, ¿te parece?

Sophia asintió en silencio, pero Antonio pudo sentir el roce de su rostro en la espalda y notó como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

— ¿Emma?—la aludida le sonrió aprovechando que Sophia no podía verla—. ¿Por dónde?

La castaña sólo podía sentir los giros que daba la motocicleta. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos; si bien Antonio tenía el cuidado de no dar las vueltas tan cerradas y no ir a demasiada velocidad, para alguien que acababa de sufrir un susto de muerte por culpa de esas "cosas", aún a una velocidad baja tendía a sobresaltarse de vez en cuando.

Agradeció cuando por fin después de una casi una media hora el vehículo se detuvo.

—Ya llegamos... ¿es ésta? Espero que sí porque me he dado cuenta de que Emma no sabe dar indicaciones.

Antonio apagó la motocicleta. Lentamente, Sophia abrió los ojos. Sí, esa era su casa y afortunadamente el coche de sus padres no estaba.

—Sí, es ésta—confirmó.

—Bien... Sí, es ésta—corroboró a sus amigos.

— ¡Claro que es ésta!—saltó indignada la belga.

—Sólo me aseguraba. Ahora pueden ir a dejarla.

— ¡No!—exclamó Sophia—. Recuerda Emma que tu madre vendrá por ti a mi casa...

—Oh, es cierto. Lo había olvidado—admitió—. En ese caso...

Francis apagó su motocicleta mientras la chica bajaba de ella. Gilbert permaneció rezagado, seguramente pensando en qué podría estar haciendo en esos momentos. Se sentía como una niñera.

—Creo que debo entrar...—dijo Emma—. ¿Francis, Gilbert? ¿No tenían que ir a... algún lado?

— ¿Algún lado? ¡Ah! Sí, teníamos que ir a... llenar el tanque, ¿cierto, Gilbert mon ami?

— ¿Así? Yo lo tengo lleno...

— Gilbert, _tenemos _que ir.

—Como digas—siseó.

Emma se apresuró a entrar, por su parte Francis encendía de nuevo la motocicleta y él junto con Gilbert se alejaban en ellas. Antonio no cayó en la cuenta hasta que quedaron los dos solos.

—Debería bajarme ya.

—Supongo que no fue tan horrible como pensabas...

—Ya nada podía empeorar—señaló Sophia.

—Creo que no...

Sophia bajo y ambos quedaron en silencio, ella en la acera y él aún sobre la motocicleta.

—Gracias...

— ¿Por qué?

—Por salvarme.

—No tienes por qué... Sé lo que te cuesta tener que decirlo.

—La verdad, no—sinceró la chica.

—Pensé que sí...

Sophia abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca para hablar pero ni un solo sonido salió. ¿Qué podría decirle? "Siento haberme portado mal contigo"

—Debo ir adentro.

—Sí. Podrías enfermarte.

Sophia giró sobre sus talones y dirigió el paso al interior de la casa.

—Eh, ¿Sophia? —la voz de Antonio. Ella se volvió—. Mi chaqueta.

Ahí ella se dio cuenta de que aún la tenía puesta. Sintió sus mejillas encenderse y se apresuró a quitarse la prenda. Se acercó de nuevo a donde estaba el español y se la entregó. Inconscientemente acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Gracias, de nuevo.

—De nada—contestó él esta vez—. ¿Mejor?

—Sí—sonrió débilmente y él le devolvió el gesto.

Ahora que lo veía de cerca... tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. _"Olvida esas cursilerías, Sophia"_ Y de nuevo, se giró y caminó en dirección a su casa. Giró el picaporte y como esperaba Emma estaba pegada a la ventana.

—Ay, mira como sonríe... Es tan tierno, Sophia.

Pero ella apenas le prestó atención, sentía los músculos entumecidos y estaba calada hasta los huesos. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su habitación fue cambiarse de ropa. Al poco rato, Emma tocó a la puerta y como ya estaba vestida le dio el pase.

—Lo siento, Sophia—dijo contrita—. Si no hubiera sido por mí, tú no hubieras estado en peligro...

—Estoy bien, Em...

—Sí, gracias a él.

—Sí... gracias a Antonio.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar.**

¡Perdónenme! No me golpeen :c Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. ¡3 semanas! Dios, ¿por qué dejé pasar tanto tiempo? La verdad no lo sé... Pero espero que no se decepcionen :) A partir de ahora, les prometo actualizar una o dos veces por semana, depende de como estén las cosas en la Uni :c

**Canción**: Héroe

**Artista**: Enrique Iglesias

(por obvias razones y porque Enrique Iglesias es... Dios, ¡Enrique Iglesias!)

Ahora sí. Ciao!


	5. Un mismo cielo

V

_Un mismo cielo_

_"Que da miedo más,  
Que dejar todo a un lado para irte a buscar  
Vengo de un lugar  
Donde la lluvia cae sin querer parar  
Pero allí yo soné contigo una noche"_

Desde hacía ya dos días que trataba de no toparse con cierto americano; sabia que si lo hacía, Emma arremetería contra él. No es que lo quisiera defender de ella, lo único que quería era evitarse más problemas. Afortunadamente sus padres no se habían enterado de su salida, mucho menos de lo ocurrido en el muelle; y tomaron su resfriado como eso, una reacción al cambio de clima.

—Deja ya de bus... -achu-, buscarlo, Emma—repitió hastiada.

—Tiene que disculparse al menos—indicó la chica, entornando los ojos en dirección a la puerta de salida—. ¡Matthew!

El aludido pegó un respingo nada más escuchar la voz de la belga. En momentos de esa suerte le agradaba pasar siempre desapercibido. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de escapar, Emma ya se había acercado a él con Sophia a rastras.

—N-no s-s-sé dónde está Al-Alferd, es decir, A-Alfred.

—Emma, basta; Matthew ni siquiera estaba ahí.

—Pero, Sophia...

—Pero nada, Emma—cortó.

—Está bien—respondió vencida—. Espera, y ¿Matthew?

El pequeño canadiense había aprovechado la distracción de la belga para poder escabullirse. No le fue de mucha dificultad hacerlo.

—Debe de haberse ido—manifestó la austriaca.

—Voy a encontrar a Alfred, lo juro. Esto no se va a quedar así—añadió, sólo para recibir la mirada de desaprobación de la chica—. No me hagas esos ojos. ¡Pudiste haber muerto, Sophia!

—Si en esas estamos...—respondió acelerando el paso un poco y cruzando el portón abierto de par en par.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo—expresó la belga, apretó el paso para alcanzar a la castaña y tomarla por el brazo—. Sophia, yo no te pedí que fueras...

—Pero si no dije nada.

—Sí lo hiciste, no paras de hacerlo. No creas que no me siento culpable por lo que pasó—respondió ella contrita.

Sophia se sintió muy avergonzada por su actitud, era cierto: Emma no se lo había pedido; en primera instancia había sido su culpa y para colmo de males actuaba como si su amiga hubiera podido saber qué pasaría. Se aproximó a ella y la abrazó.

—Lo sé... y lo siento—dijo con voz aterciopelada—. No puedes culparme por querer evitar que te metieras en problemas. Aunque, agradezco que el precio sólo haya sido un pequeño resfriado.

—Yo también, en serio que sí—indicó, hesitó por un momento y repuso—: Oye, ahora que lo pienso... Abrazaste a Antonio—sonrió picaresca—, y muy fuerte según me dijo.

— ¡Emma! —Se apartó a la chica súbitamente, pero ella aún seguía viéndola como quien ve a un cómplice—. ¡Iba a caerme!

—Uy, sí, claro. Repite lo mismo hasta que te lo creas... ¿Por qué no lo admites?

— ¿Admitir qué?—inquirió.

—Que Antonio comienza a agradarte—soltó sin más.

—Porque no es cierto—contestó rápidamente, Emma enarcó la ceja inquisitiva—. No comienza a agradarme, sólo salvó mi vida y estoy en deuda con él. Es todo. Y ¿quién no lo estaría? No cualquiera se lanza así por alguien que no conoce.

—Oh, créeme que él no es "cualquiera" y tú no eres "alguien" específicamente.

—Emma, habla claro—imperó—. No estoy para tus juegos. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que hables como es debido?

—Muchas. Y como todas, ésta tendrás que descifrarla por ti misma...—contestó enigmática—. Pero mira, hasta parece que soy adivina.

Sophia inconscientemente giró sobre sí y el asomo de una sonrisa afloró. _"¿Qué diantres estás pensado?",_ se recriminó. Era obvia la razón de por qué le agradaba ver al español, pero más obvio era no lo admitiría abiertamente y tan pronto como el pensamiento apareció ella lo volvió a esconder, regresando a su semblante habitual.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Emma quien sonrió confidente a Antonio; la belga ya se predisponía para ir a saludarlos -aunque sólo vio a Antonio (cosa rara), mas era visible que los otros dos estarían cerca-, pero escuchó el claxon del automóvil del señor Edelstein. Sophia se dirigió enseguida pues sabía que su padre no gustaba de esperar, Emma muy por el contrario bajo parsimoniosamente los escalones de la salida para después sentarse decepcionada, por no decir ofuscada, en su respectivo asiento. Era la oportunidad de Antonio, ¿por qué el padre de su amiga tenía que ser siempre tan puntual?

Siquiera dejara respirar a Sophia no tendría objeciones, pero no: escuela, casa, casa, escuela; esa era su rutina. Miró de soslayo a la callada joven en el asiento delantero._ "Extraño"_, reflexionó para sus adentros. Podía ver como la austriaca sostenía una sonrisa afable y una enigmática mirada dirigida hacia el frente, pero parecía tan distante y a la vez tan enfocada; le recordaba vagamente a la actitud que Sophia tomaba cuando tocaba el piano con fervor.

Acaso, sus pensamientos sólo podían estar destinados a un nombre en específico. Y Emma esperaba que fuera _ese_ nombre en específico, no pudo sino sonreír; tampoco se esforzó mucho por disimularlo. No podría aguantar por mucho tiempo el impulso de decírselo, pero no, tenía que hacer un acopio enorme para abstenerse. _Eso_ debía sorprender a Sophia.

Volvió la vista entonces hacia el señor Edelstein, tan concentrado y severo; sus facciones eran prueba de la rectitud con que regía su vida y la de su familia.

_"Cuanto le haces falta, Antonio. Y ella a ti..."_

...

Un silencio apaciguador inundaba la habitación, y de pronto: un sonido. Un golpeteo suave contra el vidrio; a todas vistas el causante de aquello no quería hacer demasiado ruido, pero sí el suficiente como para poder despertar a la durmiente que se arrebujaba entre las sábanas. Sophia, por alguna razón, se sentía muy cansada y apenas le inmutaban los pequeños golpes, pero estos se tornaron tan insistentes que terminó por despertar.

Primero abrió un ojo. Total oscuridad a excepción de las finas líneas que alcanzaban a colarse del exterior a través de las cortinas corridas._ "Molestos pájaros_", pensó; mas pronto reflexionó y se dijo a si misma que no podía ser pues aún era de noche; de por sí, no era muy común que dichos animales hicieran eso en su ventana, mucho menos lo harían de noche.

Con mayor decisión luchó por abrir el otro ojo y se incorporó. Dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana, expectante, si aquello que había estado tocando la ventana fue tan continuo antes con sus golpes, por qué no ahora. Dicho y hecho, de nuevo, pequeños golpes eran asestados contra la ventana. Se aproximó a la ventana y con el alma en las manos corrió las cortinas. Susto de muerte se causó al ver que el causante de aquella intromisión no era otro que el español, quien saludó despreocupado a la anonadada chica. Ésta rápidamente tomó la bata de dormir violeta que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

Antes, cualquiera hubiera podido asegurar que Sophia Edelstein habría cerrado las cortinas de nuevo, dado media vuelta y vuelto a la cama sin preocuparse siquiera. Pero en lugar de eso, ella abrió las ventanas.

—Es tarde—dijo ella en un susurro acomodando la prenda. Antonio esperaba cualquier cosa menos ésa—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo... eh, quería ver cómo estabas.

_"Vaya, sí, claro que buena excusa, ¿crees que ella te lo va a creer?"_

—No te creo.

_"Bingo. Y el ganador es..."_

—Antonio, ¿qué haces aquí?—cuestionó de nuevo.

—Hablo en serio, quería saber cómo estabas.

— Y ¿a esta hora?—inquirió.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Es de noche—indicó—, muchos dormimos a esta hora por si no te habrás dado cuenta.

— ¿Estabas dormida? Acaso, ¿te desperté?

—Sí, estaba dormida—manifestó—. ¿Es que no parece?

—No, la verdad no. Te ves muy bien como para... —se detuvo de improvisto. "Di otra cosa, di otra cosa"—Entonces...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Quieres salir?

— ¿Ahora?—preguntó, y él asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Ya? ¿En este momento?

—Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?

—En primer lugar, no puedo salir... ¿sabes que hora es?

Él no esperaba esa respuesta, creía que en lugar de eso lo empujaría y cerraría la ventana con fuerza. Pero ella preguntó sólo eso: "¿sabes qué hora es?"

—Honestamente no, no sé que hora es.

—Está bien, ahí está una. La segunda: mis padres no me dejarían salir a esta hora.

—No tienes que pedirles permiso. Mira: dame tu mano—pidió y extendió la propia. Lo peor que podía pasar era que ella no la tomara, no perdía nada. Miró un asomo de duda en esos dulces ojos... y ella tomó su mano—. Ahora saca ambas piernas... ajá, así. ¿Lo ves? Técnicamente, ya estás afuera.

Sophia sonrió.

—Técnicamente... sí, estoy afuera.

Haciendo un poco de equilibrio, y aún con la mano de ella entre la suya, se sentó en el techo algo inclinado de laca casa y apremió a la chica a hacer lo mismo. De nueva cuenta ella dudó, pero igual lo hizo. Sólo cuando hubo estado sentada fue que soltó su mano.

—No te dan miedo las alturas, ¿cierto?

—No, de lo contrario no habría salido.

—Cierto, muy cierto—afirmó él.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia el firmamento, éste no mostraba muchas estrellas debido a la iluminación persistente, pero aún así las pocas que podían vislumbrarse le parecían de lo más bellas.

—Nunca las había visto...—sinceró—. Es decir, claro que había visto estrellas antes, pero nunca desde aquí.

—Sí, se ven distintas, me parece.

—Es posi... —la interrumpió un bostezo—. Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. No pasa nada... Te ves cansada.

—Un poco—señaló—, tuve un día un tanto extenuante.

—Ya veo...

Sophia comenzaba a sentir sus párpados pesados. Sí, había tenido un día largo y éste había hecho mella. Pero le parecía descortés tener que decírselo a Antonio y este parecía embelesado con la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Espera... ¿cómo es que subiste?

—Tengo mis trucos—sonrió.

— ¿Subiste por el enrejado de madera?—inquirió.

—Eh, creo que sí... Había muchas plantas.

—Sí, subiste por el enrejado y he de suponer que aplastaste las enredaderas de mi madre.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No lo hagas, me causan una alergia terrible. Pero ella se empeña en tenerlas. Y pues es mi madre, que se puede hacer.

La chica no había mirado de fijo al rostro de Antonio hasta ese momento, y pudo notar como la tristeza se veía reflejada en sus ojos esmeraldas. Eso la extrañó en demasía, pues siempre que lo había visto se mostraba alegre.

—Se hace tarde—dijo él por fin—. Creo que debo irme, tú tienes que descansar.

—Sí. Además, ya has visto que estoy bien.

—Lo cual me alegra—dijo, volviendo paulatinamente a su actitud normal. El español se incorporó y ayudó a Sophia a hacer lo mismo—. Entonces, supongo que te veré otro día.

—Puede ser...

—Es mejor que un "no" y eso ya es ganancia.

Antonio pudo ver como el rubor atacaba las mejillas de ella, algo se removió en su interior e intentó no sonreír. Ya se disponía a bajar cuando escuchó la suave voz de Sophia.

—Espera... —el corazón se le detuvo—, ¿dónde dejaste tu motocicleta? No consigo verla.

_"Eso te pasa por acelerado"_, ya podía escuchar las palabras de Perro.

—Ah, sí. Tuve el sentido común de dejarla un par de calles antes. ¿Lo ves? Sí supuse que alguien estaría durmiendo.

—Ya lo veo. Eh, Antonio... ¿sabes cómo bajar?

— Claro que sí. Bueno, si supe cómo subir también sabré cómo bajar, ¿no?

—No necesariamente—señaló—. Es muy probable que te rompas el cuello.

—Yo que creí que ya habíamos avanzado...

Primero colocó su pie derecho en uno de los orificios del enrejado. Después el izquierdo, pero cuando trató de quitar el primero se dio cuenta de que no podía.

— ¿Quieres ayuda?—preguntó Sophia.

—No, e-estoy bien.

— ¿Seguro?

Forcejeó una vez más.

—Seguro.

Haló con un poco más de fuerza.

—Eh, Antonio...

—Sí puedo sacarlo, espera. Un poco más. ¡Ajá!

—Sshhhh, ¿quieres despertar a todo el mundo?—recriminó.

Un golpe sordo le respondió, el español se encontraba ya abajo y libre. La miraba de una forma retadora, sus ojos denotaban suficiencia. Pareció decir algo, pero ella ya no pudo escucharlo, sólo vio sus labios moverse. Ella negó dándole a entender que no podía entenderlo, él comprendió y simplemente se despidió con la mano.

Sophia volvió entonces a su habitación y antes de cerrar la ventana... pudo ver como se alejaba.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar.** _

_Discúlpenme, discúlpenme; ya me disculpo en cada capítulo XD pero la escuela nomás no me deja y más en semanas de exámenes :'( Pero dado que mañana tengo el día libre por alerta de lluvias (bendita madre naturaleza) decidí aprovechar mi tiempo y actualizar. En realidad ya lo tenía escrito en mi teléfono, pero me hacía falta pasarlo a al computadora y agregar un par de cosillas :) Pero ya, por fin. Prometo que ya a partir de la próxima semana hacerlo semanal porque sí necesito un respiro de vez en vez y la escritura es mi salida siempre... Así que, creo que ya me extendí. Jejeje ahora sí, estos dos nomás no... pero ya casi, ya casi, no la haré mucho de emoción lo promet__o. _

_**Canción:** El faro_

**_Artista: _**_Ramón Aristizábal_

_Ésta la acabo de descubrir y me pareció linda. Espero la disfruten :D_

_Hasta el próximo. Ciao!_


End file.
